King Kong (MonsterVerse)
The MonsterVerse King Kong is a giant ape created by RKO Pictures that will appear in the 2017 MonsterVerse film Kong: Skull Island. He'll also subsequently appear in the 2020 film Godzilla vs. Kong, where he'll clash with the MonsterVerse Godzilla. Name Appearance The director's confirmed and spoken about how the MonsterVerse King Kong's design was inspired by, and acts as a throwback to the 1933 film's design, while being truly identifiable as the "2017 version of King Kong". The overall design was created to be simple enough to be drawn by a third grader, yet iconic enough to be immediately recognized. The concept of Kong walking upright like a human was a design choice intended to give off the impression that it was its own species, over that of a silverback gorilla like the 2005 King Kong or a generic "big monkey". The designers took design cues from the 1933 variant with its exaggerated or cartoonish properties, and attempted to visually twist them to make it their own. Another big part of the design was instilling a sense of divisiveness in the audience, where some see a threat, others an ally, and some a God. This can be seen with the wide range of facial animations provided by the movie's motion capture actor for Kong, Terry Notary. With that, it was decided that Kong's fur would be brown to honor the original's design.[http://ew.com/article/2016/11/10/kong-skull-island-first-look-movie-monster/ EW.com - Skull Island Kong design interview] In general, Kong has several scars, three of them running diagonal from his left pectoral to the right side of his torso, and short, brown fur as well a rounded head. His stance, while upright unlike his 2005 counterpart, shows how his arms are longer than his legs, proportion wise, given him an unnatural appearance compared to a human, providing him with a distinctive silhouette. Roar Personality Origins History ''Kong: Skull Island The year is 1973. Somewhere in our world, it is said that there exists a wondrous island unspoiled by man - a land shrouded in mystery, where myths run wild. Uncharted and undiscovered. When the secretive organization known as Monarch identify this destination as the origin point for mysterious new super species, they mount an expedition to discover its secrets. What they find on Skull Island is an adventure beyond any human experience. An exotic paradise of wonders and terrors, where flora and fauna have fused together into an Eden of otherworldly jungle creatures. As one group fights to escape and the other declares war on Kong, we discover that the mighty primate is at the centre of a battle for dominion over the island, locked into a 'survival of the fittest' face-off with the terrifying apex predators responsible for wiping out his kin. Driven by vengeance, Kong will become nature's fury, and fight to take his rightful place upon the throne of most powerful beast on the island, revealing the story of how Kong became King. ''Godzilla vs. Kong Kong will encounter Godzilla in the film Godzilla vs. Kong. Abilities Intelligence Kong is shown to be an intelligent being, for he can differentiate his allies from his enemies. He also takes advantage of his surroundings while fighting and is able to use tools as many primates do, which is shown when he uses boulders and tree branches as weapons. Physical abilities Like his previous incarnations, Kong is strong and agile, able to combat multiple adversaries at the same time with his muscular arms. He is surprisingly quick for a creature his size. Weaknesses Gallery ''Kong: Skull Island'' Trailers KONG - SKULL ISLAND screencap 08.jpg KONG - SKULL ISLAND screencap 13.jpg KONG - SKULL ISLAND screencap 14.jpg KONG - SKULL ISLAND screencap 16.jpg Kong-0.jpg the-island-tv-spot-screenshot-269094.jpg the-island-tv-spot-screenshot-844535.jpg KongFire.gif ''Kong: Skull Island'' KGFP030rbc.jpg KONGTRL187307VFX.jpg KGFP024rbc.jpg KGFP031rbc.jpg KONGTRL1003VFX.jpg KONGTRL1002VFX.jpg KONGTRL1001VFX.jpg KGFP106rbc.jpg KG-FP-106-rbc.jpg Trivia *At 31.6 meters in height, MonsterVerse Kong is the largest incarnation of the ape kaiju to date. *Kong is supposedly an adolescent, as the skeletons of much larger apes (implied to be his deceased parents) are seen strewn on the ground. *His upright stature is an intentional departure from the traditional, hunched-over posture of apes, as the producers said "it made him feel more like a god" as opposed to merely a big animal. **It may also serve to pay homage to the original depictions of Kong as a person in a suit, given his more humanoid stance. References Category:Monsters Category:King Kong Monsters Category:Legendary Godzilla Kaiju Category:Godzilla Film Kaiju Category:Creatures of Skull Island Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Earth Defenders Category:Ape Kaiju Category:Ape-like Kaiju